the_brain_strummersfandomcom-20200214-history
Avengers III: Infinity War (Custom)
Note: This custom is only here for predictions and what I would like to see, this is not what (most likely) we will see (really it's the stuff I want). Also I will only put main characters of the rescpected series of TV shows or movies or people who were very small but had some part in the comic books. Story (MCU) Supposedly the two films are a mashed together MCU style movie based on three story lines (hence why its in two parts). The story will be about The Infinity Gauntlet, Infinity War, and a little bit of The Thanos Quest story lines. Characters (MCU) Heroes (Anyone who fights): # Iron Man (Tony Stark) # War Machine (James "Rhodey" Rhodes) # Agent Phil Coulson # Rescue (Pepper Potts) # Nick Fury # The Hulk (Bruce Banner) # Doc Samson (Leonard Samson) # Red Hulk (General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross) # Rick Jones # Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) # Thor # Odin # Sif # Heimdall # Fandral # Hogun # Volstagg # Hawkeye (Clint Barton) # Captain America (Steve Rogers) # Winter Soldier (James "Bucky" Barnes) # Union Jack (James Montgomery Falsworth) (Resurrected) # Gabe Jones # Dum-Dum Dugan (LMD) # Agent Maria Hill # Zombie Jasper Sitwell (Resurrected) # Synthetic Man # Tyr # Falcon (Sam Wilson) # Agent 13 (Sharon Carter) # Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange) # Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) (Resurrected) # Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) # Star-Lord (Peter Quill) # Drax the Destroyer # Gamora # Groot # Rocket (89P13) # Rhomann Dey # Nova Prime (Irani Rael) # Cosmo # Howard the Duck # Yondu Udonta # Vision # Ant-Man (Scott Lang) # Wasp (Hope van Dyne) # Giant-Man (Hank Pym) # Wasp (Janet van Dyne) # Black Panther (T'Challa) # Spider-Man (Peter Parker) # Wong # Master Hamir # Mantis # Starhawk (Stakar Ogord) # Starhawk (Aleta Ogord) # Charlie-27 # Krugarr # Mainframe # Wonder Man (Simon Williams) # Valkyrie # Miek # Korg # Black Panther (Shuri) # Dora Milaje ## Ayo ## Nakia ## Okoye # Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) # Cloak (Tyrone Johnson) # Dagger (Tandy Bowen) # Squirrel Girl (Doreen Green) # Mister Immortal (Craig Hollis) # Night Thrasher (Dwayne Taylor) # Speedball (Robbie Baldwin) # Microbe (Zack Smith) # Debrii (Deborah Fields) # Daredevil (Matt Murdock) # Luke Cage # Iron Fist (Danny Rand) # Jessica Jones # Punisher (Frank Castle) # Stick # Elektra # Man-Thing (Ted Sallis) # White Tiger (Angela del Toro) # Manifold (Eden Fesi) # Kid Colt (Blaine Colt) Allies: * Happy Hogan * Hugin & Munin * Erik Selvig * Jane Foster * Darcy Lewis * Harley Keener * Ian Boothby * Cameron Klein * Helen Cho * Laura Barton * Barton Children * Maggie Lang * Cassie Lang (Stature in a vision) * Jim Paxton * Luis * Dave * Kurt * Christine Palmer * Ancient One (Ghost) * Daniel Drumm (Ghost) * Jonathan Pangborn * Nicodemus West * Ned Leeds * Liz Allan * Flash Thompson * Gwen Stacy * Michelle * Zuri * W'Kabi * N'Jobu * Karen Page * Micro (David Lieberman) * Claire Temple * Jeri Hogarth * Foggy Nelson * Blake Tower * Mitchell Ellison * Irving Forbush Category:Marvel Category:Avengers Category:MCU Category:Marvel Movies Category:Avengers Movies Category:MCU Movies Category:Customs Category:Custom Movies